Notes During Annabeth's Lecture
by Elfera
Summary: The Animorphs are bored during Annabeth's lectures, so they do the normal thing. They make notes, and get vistors.
1. Randomness

Notes during Annabeth's lecture

The Animorphs are bored and pass notes during an Annabeth lecture.

Do I look like a man? Do I look like a have really light blonde hair?

Rachel_Jake _Cassie  **Ax ** _**Arista **__Marco_ _**Vistitor**_ ANNABETH TALKING **Leo **_**(Me)**_

_I'm bored! :(_

Shut up Marco.

Rachel. Don't tell Marco to shut up! 

_**Ick I went into the Apollo cabin and you know what? MUSIC WAS BEING PLAYED MY EARS! :O**_

_**Dorks.**_

What the question mark?

_STAY CALM! I REPEAT STAY CALM!_

_**... guys relax it's just me!**_

_Who's me?_

_**I'll give you a hint. I hate O^O**_

_What in the question mark?_

_**You people are dense.**_

Yeah well you are the one stalking us!

_**One of the things I can do. :(**_

Just tell us who you are! Or I will find out and beat you up!

_**Who are you and what have you done with Cassie?**_

_I agree. Tell us or Cassie will beat you up!_

_**It's Tobias! :( I feel so loved by you people!**_

**Ohhhhh!...this is awkward...**

_**Ax. Your father is actally a nice guy to be around, and your brother! ;)**_

_Elfangor's alive? :O_

_**How should I know? I was talking about his godly brother! Gods Jake, and I thought you would be a good leader. GODS!**_

...Sorry I've been OOC for awhile!

_Hey Rach. You me fireworks?_

Are you flirting with me?

_Maybe..._

RACHEL STOP TRYING TO KILL MARCO! (P.S look up Kony 2012 on Youtube)

_Now Marco, what have we learned?_

_Flirting with Piper, and Rachel, and Drew, and Clarrsie, and Cassie, and Lacy, and Rachel is painful?_

**You have Rachel twice.**

_I flirted with the orical too. OH I JUST REMEMBERED! I also ended up in the imformity after flirting with Thalia._

_**It was a little awkward when Liz said her friend lost her verginity in Elsewhere...:?**_

Okay who may this vistor be?

_**It's NICO!**_

_**Oh hey Nico.**_

**You know I've never met you...**

_**Yeah I don't go to the camps often. I'm an alone person, and I live in the Underworld.**_

_?_

_**My dad's HADES! Plus people call me emo...why? I just like wearing black...?**_

_**(Me too. My sister asked me if I was going emo on her.)**_

_...okay?_

_**(Yeah I'm one of those authers that put themselves in their stories! :D)**_


	2. Ethan Jamieson

**Me:I have the next chapter!**

**Rachel:Where did you get these?**

**Me:I can't say.**

**Hermes:I gave them to her! XD**

**Rachel:Hermes!**

**Conner:Actally we stole them, and gave them to dad!**

**Travis:CONNER SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!**

**Me:I don't own Animorphs, PJO, or HoO!**

Rachel _Jake _**Ax **_**Aristha **_Marco _**Visiter **_ANNABETH TALKING **Leo ****(My new OOC that is me. She's going to be in a story. Her name is Ophira which means gold. You'll understand it.) **Plus there's going to be something new. It's Ophira talking.

**(I like muffins.)**

Really Ophira?

**(Yep.)**

_**Marco leave Ophira alone.**_

Who are you?

_**Hades.**_

**(Hey dad!)**

**Hey dad! **

_**Hey kids!**_

_Rachel why do you not pay attention to Annabeth? She's your friend!_

What she says during her lectures is boring. All she talks about is how much she hates Hera.

**Hey ladies I'm single!**

**(I'm thirteen, so I'm too young for you. Plus I have my eyes on someone.)**

**Who?**

**(ETHAN JAMIESON!)**

_**Oh yeah!I know of him! Demeter won't stop talking about him.**_

**(You won't beleive who I just saw outside the window!)**

Who?

**(ETHAN MUFFIN JAMIESON! SQUEAL!)**

_Why didn't we guess that?_

**(Chiron just walked in. He's talking to Annabeth. He's coming over to me, and I hand the note to Aristha.)**

_**I wonder what he's...**_

**(YES YES YES YES YES! OF COURSE CHIRON I'LL DO IT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!)**

OPHIRA CALM DOWN YOU ARE JUST SHOWING ETHAN JAMIESON AROUND CHB!

**Me:If only. If only.**

**Cassie:You are an obsessed fangirl.**

**Me:Why, oh why does my father exspect, so much from me? Why? They weren't like this from Alexa Braster! LOL! Braster! That's almost as funny as You kicked the bass in the in pin! Inside joke people. Inside joke. And I was laughing from it. Only two other people get it. **


End file.
